fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure
Note: This series is still being developed. '' '''Starry Cosmic Love Precure!' (星空宇宙愛プリキュア！''Hoshizora Uchū Ai Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is an installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is the first season in the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is directed and written by Harajuku Arissa, and it is the first installment of Harajuku Arissa in this wiki. The season's motifs are space, time, asteroids, meteors, stars, constellations, galaxies and planets. Synopsis Starry Cosmic Love Precure! Episodes Death Empire Arc Aired on July 23, 2016 The story revolves around two girls who become the Legendary Warriors, [[Akiyama Kyla|'Akiyama Kyla']]'' as Cure Forever and' '[[Fujiwara Alyssa|'Fujiwara Alyssa']]' 'as Cure Eternal. They are destined to protect space and time from the evil forces who wish to reawaken '''The One''' '''who has the power to either restart the universe or to destroy the universe altogether. Later on, ''''The One'' is later revealed to be 'Sakamoto Mira 'as Cure Cosmos. She didn't decide to whether restart the universe or destroy it altogether, yet, but one day, she'll make the decision, as the 'Wicked Galactica and [[Dys Chaos|'Dys Chaos']] are threatening to destroy the universe! Will the Cures be able to stop them? Or will Cure Cosmos have to end the universe once and for all? Gaia Arc Aired on ??? Gaia, being the most powerful goddess, found herself rivaled, in terms of power, by the Pretty Cures. Feeling envy in her heart, the goddess became terrifying and ruthless, using force and power to claim even more strength. The other Gods are troubled by Gaia's actions, and asks the Pretty Cures to help stop the renegade Goddess. But how will Akiyama Kyla, Fujiwara Alyssa and Sakamoto Mira be able to fight Gaia, a goddess that is also considered as the most powerful god of all? Will the Pretty Cures find a new ally or will they have to face Gaia on their own? Sefal's Return Arc Aired on ??? Everyone knew how powerful the Kingdom of Sefal was, how evil and greedy it was, and how it terrorized other Kingdoms for power. However, thanks to the alliance of the four major kingdoms, Airen, Sapiro, Amariya and Hathoria, those Kingdoms were able to destroy the power-hungry Kingdom of Sefal. But what if one day, out of nowhere, it returned, wrecking havoc to the Cosmic Galaxy once more? After defeating the forces of evil and saving the universe numerous times, the Pretty Cures must now face not just five, six, seven or eight enemies, but an entire Kingdom this time! Will the Pretty Cures be able to stop the revived Kingdom of Sefal or will history once again repeat itself where Sefal takes over the Cosmic Galaxy once more? Legend That legend has been passed on by the "People of the Stars", who engraved it in the "Starry Palace", the place where the two legendary warriors shall unite so that "the one" could make her choice of either restarting the world, or to destroy it altogether to save the world from evil and destruction. Characters Pretty Cure Main Series Cures * Akiyama Kyla (秋山カイラ Akiyama Kaira)/ Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー ''Kyua Fōebā) One of the main protagonists, Kyla is very kind, intelligent and resourceful, yet adventurous and a daredevil. She usually puts herself in danger in her so-called adventures, however, she does not let that affect her grades, as she has a very high IQ of 300. Most students look up to her as a role model for being so intelligent, hardworking and resourceful all the time. Kyla transforms into 'Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー Kyua Fōebā), the Pretty Cure of the Forever Expanding Space. She is blessed with the powers of space, asteroids and stars and her theme color is pink. * '''Fujiwara Alyssa (藤原アリッサ Fujiwara Arissa)/ Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル ''Kyua Etānaru) One of the main protagonists, Alyssa is a very rich girl, who doesn't really care on who the heir of the Fujiwara Company will be, however, her older brother seems to take it as a competition. Alyssa usually daydreams on being on another universe where only music, instruments and happiness exist. She is also very skilled in playing instruments, as she always gets a high mark on her music class. She is also the leader of the school's idol group, Flow. Alyssa transforms into 'Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル Kyua Etānaru), the Pretty Cure of the Eternal Expanding Time. She is blessed with the powers of time, meteors and constellations and her theme color is blue. * '''Sakamoto Mira (坂本ミラ Sakamoto Mira)/ Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス ''Kyua Kosumosu) Mira is "the one" referenced in the Legend of the "People of the Stars", and before Cure Forever and Cure Eternal were united, she had an ethereal body, which could only be seen by the Pretty Cure. She is also very serious being a Pretty Cure, and seemingly is usually quiet and is only active during enemy fights. Mira transforms into 'Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス Kyua Kosumosu), the personification of the universe itself, and the Pretty Cure of the Forever Eternal Space and Time. She is blessed with the powers of space, time, antimatter, matter, asteroids, meteors, constellations, stars and the planets and her theme color is white.'' Movie-Exclusive Cures * 'Acrimeya Amai '(安全甘いです ''Anzen amaidesu)/ Cure Sefalia (キュアセファリア Kyua Sefaria) Amai is a young girl, aged 6 years old, only seen in the movie Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure!: Nanairo Āchi! Cure Sefalia, where she is one of the main antagonists (later protagonist) of the story. She appears again in the next series, Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Past Cures * 'Past Cure Forever '''is the first Cure Forever to have ever existed. She, along with the Past Cure Eternal, possessed the bodies of the new Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures in StCLPC01, in order to make them transform into Pretty Cures and learn how to fight. After the new Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures' first battle, they left their bodies. She reappears in StCLPC?? and tells their story with the Gods and Goddesses of the Cosmic Galaxy. She is an Airenian. * '''Past Cure Eternal '''is the first Cure Eternal to have ever existed. She, along with the Past Cure Forever, possessed the bodies of the new Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures in StCLPC01, in order to make them transform into Pretty Cures and learn how to fight. After the new Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures' first battle, they left their bodies. She reappears in StCLPC?? and tells their story with the Gods and Goddesses of the Cosmic Galaxy. She is a Amariyan. Allies Fairies * 'Kirary '(キラリー ''Kirarii) Kirary is the fairy born from the souls of the two Past Cures. Instead of appearing in StCLPC01, she appears in StCLPC02 where she guides the two new Pretty Cures on their mission to save the multiverse. Kirary is a feline creature who looks like a hybrid of a cat and a rabbit. Cosmic Galaxy * 'King Eridanus '(キングエリダヌス Kingueridanusu) The King of Airen and the whole Cosmic Galaxy, King Eridanus is a very wise and powerful leader who commanded the planets inside the Cosmic Galaxy. He had 8 children; 7 sons and 1 daughter. He usually gives advice to the Pretty Cures using his hologram, and the Cures usually take his advice deeply. * 'Queen Aquila '(女王アクイラ Joō akuira) The Queen of Airen and the whole Cosmic Galaxy, Queen Aquila was a very beautiful and kind Queen that ruled the Cosmic Galaxy with all her heart. She is the second youngest of the four daughters of Queen Vela. She gave birth to 8 children; 7 sons and 1 daughter. After Aquila became queen and before she gave birth to her children, her sister, Adamia cursed her. She will never give birth to a female, and if she does, by the help of outside forces, Aquila will die. Aquila died after giving birth to Princess Lyra. Queen Aquila barely appears in the series. * 'Prince Perseus '(王子ペルセウス Ōji peruseusu) He is the oldest among his siblings, and is regarded as 'the perfect one'. He is also the heir to the throne of Airen but chose to give the position to Arisse, and was later married to her. He also excelled at everything he has ever attempted to do in his entire life, and has been trained to possess all of the qualities of a perfect leader, to prepare him for the day when he will inherit the throne. He, at the age of 9, had the chance to interact with Princess Lyra before she was abducted. * 'Prince Cepheus '(プリンスケフェウス座 Ōji kefeusu-za) He is the second oldest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'genius' among his younger brothers and Prince Perseus. He once served as commander-in-chief temporarily, when his father was sick. His tactics led their kingdom to success in destroying rebels. He, at the age of 6, had the chance to interact with Princess Lyra before she was abducted. * 'Prince Draco '(王子ドラコ Ōji dorako) He is the third oldest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'athletic' one among his younger brothers and Princes Perseus and Cepheus. He usually participates in running, swimming and climbing competitions, and he always wins. * 'Prince Lepus '(王子兎座 Ōji usagiza) He is the fourth oldest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'bookworm' among his younger brothers and Princes Perseus, Cepheus and Draco. His room is basically like a library, always full of books. More than half of the books he has in his room had already been remembered, and some have been memorized, sentence by sentence. * 'Prince Orion '(王子オリオン Ōji Orion) He is the fourth youngest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'chef' among his younger brothers and Princes Perseus, Cepheus, Draco and Lepus. He usually helps the chefs prepare food for the royal family, and sometimes he also cooks meals for the chefs. Even the most professional cooks are always in awe when Prince Orion cooks meals. * 'Prince Auriga '(王子アウリガ Ōji auriga) He is the third youngest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'cheerful' one among his younger brother and Princes Perseus, Cepheus, Draco, Lepus and Orion. He usually cheers up his brothers when they are sad or frustrated over something. * 'Prince Serpens '(王子へび Ōji hebi) He is the second youngest among his siblings, and is regarded as the 'singer' among his older brothers. He actively participates in competitions related to singing. * 'Arisse '(アリス Arisu) is the fifteenth (or official fourteenth) queen of Airen after King Eridanus abdicated his throne. She is married to Prince Perseus. Antagonists Death Empire Arc * 'Dys Chaos '(ディカオス Dis kaosu) It is the main antagonist of the story, and is seemingly a huge amount of negative energy. It feeds on the negative thoughts of people, and uses it for it's advantage. Dys Chaos is known as a wicked, evil and a destructive being, known for destroying the Space-Time Continuum. However, it's actions were halted by Cure Cosmos who restarted the entire universe. Even so, it is still in the universe, controlling people's minds and emotions. It is the leader of the Death Empire, and it aims to reawaken and hypnotize Cure Cosmos to obey it's orders. ** 'Adamia '(アダミ''Adami'') Adamia is the older sister of Queen Aquila, Princess Etheria and Princess Cassiopeia. When her mother announced that she will give a test to determine the new queen, Adamia thought that she will inherit the throne. However, during the test to find out who will inherit the throne, Adamia lost to a battle against her sister, Aquila. Aquila soon became queen, and Adamia, who was enraged at that time, killed her own mother, Queen Vela. An angry Adamia left Airen in order to seek revenge. Adamia then cursed Aquila, that she will only give birth to males, and if she ever gives birth to a female by means of outside forces, Aquila will die. After Aquila's death, her evil side took over, and she became Dys Chaos. As Dys Chaos, Adamia brainwashed Princess Lyra. Adamia can be found deep in Dys Chaos' core. 'Wicked Galactica '(ウィキッドギャラクティカ U~ikiddogyarakutika) It is an evil group which aims to reawaken 'The One' to destroy the entire universe. After 'The One' has been reawakened, but wasn't on their side, the group now aimed to hypnotize 'The One' to follow their orders. Their leader is Dys Chaos. * '''Galaxctia (銀河 Gingaxia) Is the leader of Wicked Galactica, and is the only one who could talk to Dys Chaos. Galaxctia is a very powerful woman who could distort matter at will, changing the size and shape of anything. This enables her to manipulate her surroundings to her advantage, making her a really formidable enemy. * Girotino '(ギラティナ オ ''Giratinao) He is the leader of Dioroga and Paruaklia. Girotino is born from Dys Chaos' own soul, thereby making him more powerful than Dioroga and Paruaklia, but not as strong as Galaxctia. Girotino is a young child who seems to be feared by the older Dioroga and Paruaklia, and unlike them, he seems to be more successful in all of his plans. He is seen as Cure Cosmos' counterpart, but he doesn't focus on one Cure all the time when he is attacking them. * '''Dioroga (ディアルガ Diarogia) Dioroga is the one who makes distortions in time, and is the counterpart to Cure Forever, the Guardian of Time. Dioroga and Paruaklia are twins, who were born when Dys Chaos made a distortion in the Space-Time Continuum. Dioroga is male. * Paruaklia (パルキア Paruiklia) Paruaklia is the one who makes distortions in space, and is the counterpart to Cure Eternal, the Guardian of Space. Paruaklia and Dioroga are twins, who were born when Dys Chaos made a distortion in the Space-Time Continuum. Paruaklia is female. Galatiorans '(ガラツイオラナ ''Gingarians) Are a group of evil fairies who serve Dioroga and Paruaklia. When they combine their bodies, it serves as energy for their masters. They also listen orders from Galaxctia, but they do not know who Dys Chaos is. They believe that Galaxctia is the leader of their evil group, but in reality, it is Dys Chaos. They are the first enemies directly from the main antagonist group that the Pretty Cure fight. * 'Mespirtia '(エムリット Emritia) She is the leader of the Galatiorans. She is the most savage, and is also considered as the most heartless member of the Galatiorans. She is known to usually fake her emotions. She represents emotions. * 'Uxieo '(ユクシー Yuxieo) She is the second strongest member of the Galatiorans. Uxieo is the wise one in their group, and usually prepares tactics to secure her victory in battles. She represents knowledge * 'Azelfu '(アグノム Agnomeu) She is the weakest member of the Galatiorans. Azelfu is the brash one in their group, usually just going all-out in battles. She represents willpower. 'Chaosticas '(カオス'' Kaosuas'') The main monsters of the series. They are monsters that are formed whenever Dys Chaos finds someone with negative energy or when the Wicked Galactica and the Galatiorans forces the dark feelings inside a person to come out using the Spatial Shards and/or Temporal Shards. They appear to be easily destroyed by the Pretty Cures, but they could also regenerate lost body parts. The main difference between the once made by the Wicked Galactica and the Galatiorans and by Dys Chaos, is that Dys Chaos' creations are more powerful, more destructive, and more resistant. The ones made by the Wicked Galactica are a bit stronger than the ones made by the Galatiorans. Gaia Arc Sefal's Return Arc ' Supporting Characters * Queen Vela '(女王ベラ ''Joō bera) Queen Vela is the mother of Queen Aquila, Princess Adamia, Princess Etheria and Princess Cassiopeia. She was the one who crowned Aquila as the new queen. When Adamia was unable to accept the fact that she wasn't able to become queen, she challenged Queen Vela, her mother, to a duel. Queen Vela accepted at first, but later on, Queen Vela announced that the duel was over. While Queen Vela was looking over to Aquila while she was being crowned, Adamia killed Queen Vela, who was enraged that she wasn't able to become queen. * 'Princess Etheria '(プリンセスエーテル化 Purinsesuēteru-ka) Princess Etheria is the youngest of the four daughters of Queen Vela, and is rather skilled in combat. Etheria is also known to have a wild and rebel side, usually seen whenever she has personal matters with Adamia. * 'Princess Cassiopeia '(プリンセスカシオペア Purinsesukashiopea) Princess Cassiopeia is the third youngest of the four daughters of Queen Vela, and is known as the shy, but wise princess. Cassiopeia is also known to love the most among her sisters, a trait which she inherited from her mother. * 'Fujiwara Souichirou ' (郎藤原荘一 Fujiwara Souichirou)'' Souichirou is the older brother of Fujiwara Alyssa, and is the love interest of Akiyama Kyla. He is a very hot tempered guy, and he really cares a lot on who will be the heir of the Fujiwara Company. This is why his relationship to Alyssa is very salty. However, before he knew that his family will be choosing a new heir, he was very close to Alyssa, and is a very caring brother to him. He has been turned evil thrice, but he was always saved later on by 'The Blue One'. Whenever Kyla is around, he changes his personality into a somewhat charming. He is very flamboyant, and is arrogant in terms of money. * [[Hironaka Miyako|'Hironaka Miyako]]' '(ヒロナカ ミーヤコ Hironaka Miiyako) is the roommate of Akiyama Kyla. She is a big fan of Flow. * Chiba Kijiko '(チバ カイジコ ''Chiba Kaijiko) * 'Igarashi Mika '(イガラシ ミカ Igarashi Mika) * 'Yasahi Mira '(ヤザイ ミラ Yazai Mira) * '''Kishimoto Janelle (キシモト ジャネル Kishimoto Janeru) * Ishikawa Ellie '(イシコーア エリー ''Ishikooa Erii) * 'Kagawa Kelly '(カゴーア ケリー Kagooa Kerii) * 'Minamoto Suteshi '(ミナモト ステシ Minamoto Suteshi) * 'Mihara Chiyo '(ミアラ チーオ Miara Chiio) * 'Nakahara Rei '(ナカーラ リー Nakaara Rii) * 'Ozaki Mizuno '(オザキ ミズノ Ozaki Mizuno) Items * 'Starry Lockets '- These are the main transformation items for the Cures, except for Cure Cosmos. These lockets are shaped like a seven-pointed star, and their respective crystals are inside of it. It is decorated with gold, and silver on the rim. Three gems can be seen at the middle, one color pink, blue and white. In order to transform, Kyla and Alyssa must shout Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! * 'Cosmic Star '- This is the transformation item exclusively used by Cure Cosmos. Ironically, it appears as a white orb with wings on it's sides, and a gold crown at the top. Cure Cosmos' crystal is inside of it, and when she transforms, it glows in the color of gold. In order to transform, Mira must shout Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! * 'Aether Crystal '- It is the crystal that is the combination of the elements water, earth, fire and air, thereby being the superior of all the crystals that represent said elements, but is equal in power with the Crystal of Perfection. However, it can only be activated when the other elemental crystals are near it, because the elemental crystals power the Aether Crystal so that its full potential can be used. It is a purple crystal that has different symbols that change over time. It also has purple energy surrounding it all the time. * 'Spatial Pearl '- It is the pearl that Akiyama Kyla owns. In StCLPC01, it is revealed that during the last war with the Wicked Galactica, the Past Cure Forever used it to seal Dys Chaos and as a result, the Spatial Pearl broke into many shards called 'Spatial Shards '''that flew off into the space. * '''Temporal Diamond '- It is the diamond that Fujiwara Alyssa owns. In StCLPC01, it is revealed that during the last war with the Wicked Galactica, the Past Cure Eternal used it to seal Dys Chaos and as a result, the Temporal Diamond broke into many shards called 'Temporal Shards '''that flew off into the space. * '''Spatial Mist Sword '- This is the main weapon Cure Forever uses to use her attack Spatial Rend. It is a sword that is embedded with a large pearl in it's main handle with marks of violet running through, and the blade itself is colored light gray, again with marks of violet running through the middle of the sword. The blade and the pearls glow violet when it is being used for an attack. * 'Temporal Note Wand '- This is the main weapon Cure Eternal uses to use her attack Passionale of Time. It is a wand that has a blue-shaped heart with a golden trim. In the middle, a large diamond can be seen. The top handle of the wand has a large, circular diamond. The diamonds on the wand and the diamond on the handle glow light blue when it is being used for an attack. * '''Cosmic Dimension Staff - This is the main weapon Cure Cosmos uses to use her attacks Light of Ruin ''and Cosmical Meltdown''. It has a large white heart that is embedded with different colored jewels, namely light blue, red, green, orange, dark blue, teal, black and violet. At the bottom of the heart, a gold colored jewel can be seen, and the heart is also separated by a gold crystal. The heart also has wings on the side of it, and it is clipped by three gold jewels. On the wings, a small wing pattern is engraved on it, which is colored light gray. On the heart's top, a small crown-like thing is seen which is colored gold. The jewels and the gold crystals glow in their respective colors when it is being used for an attack. * Aetherious Scepter '-' 'This is the main weapon Cure Aether uses to use her attacks Fleur Cannon,'' Soul Rain,'' Prismatic Laser and Grand Aetherial Beam''. It is a long scepter that has a space where the Aether Crystal could be placed to utilize some attacks. It reaches Cure Aether's knees. When the scepter is about to be used for an attack, the Aether Crystal at the top of the scepter or any form glows in the color purple, or in different colors depending on the attack. * 'Gala, Tio and Rans '- Are the swords that the Galatiorans use. Azelfu wields Gala, Uxieo wields Tio and Mespiritia wields Rans. Each of the swords that they use are 1/3 of the main sword, Galatiorans, which they use when Azelfu, Uxieo and Mespiritia fuse together. Etched on the blade of Gala, in old Sefalian code, are words that meant "Guardian of Gala. Willpower in the hands of the Galatioran". Etched on the blade of Tio, in old Sefalian code, are words that meant "Guardian of Tio. Knowledge in the hands of the Galatioran". Etched on the blade of Rans, in old Sefalian code, are words that meant "Guardian of Rans. Emotion in the hands of the Galatioran". Once the swords are fused together to form Galatiorans, words in old Sefalian code are etched on the blade, meaning "Guardian of GalaTioRans. Willpower, Knowledge and Emotion come together to form Being. Servant of the Galactica". Based on the usage of old Sefalian code, it could be deduced that these swords were forged by the Sefalians . * 'Golden Hourglass '- Is an hourglass created by the House Temps of Sefal. The Golden Hourglass allows the holder to restore a destroyed building or kingdom and create a portal that will teleport the user to a certain point in time that they wish to go to. Avria used this to restore the Kingdom of Sefal and bring its inhabitants back to life. * 'The Crystal of Air '- It is the crystal guarded by Zeus at Airen, the planet of wind. It allows the holder to control and manipulate the element of Air. It was required to free Cure Cosmos from Cosmiere Histoire. * 'The Crystal of Earth '- It is the crystal guarded by Gaia at Sapiro, the planet of earth. It allows the holder to control and manipulate the element of Earth. It was required to free Cure Cosmos from Cosmiere Histoire. * 'The Crystal of Water '- It is the crystal guarded by Poseidon at Amariya, the planet of water. It allows the holder to control and manipulate the element of Water. It was required to free Cure Cosmos from Cosmiere Histoire. * 'The Crystal of Fire '- It is the crystal guarded by Hephaestus at Hathoria, the planet of fire. It allows the holder to control and manipulate the element of Fire. It was required to free Cure Cosmos from Cosmiere Histoire. * '''The Crystal of Life - It is the crystal guarded by the abandoned planet, Sefal. The Crystal of Life was powerful enough to make whatever place full of life again. * The Crystal of Perfection '- It is the crystal that is the combination of all the elemental crystals. It was the very first crystal to exist in the Cosmic Galaxy, before it was split into five different pieces. Locations * '''Cosmic Galaxy '- The place where King Eridanus and Queen Aquila ruled. It consisted of 4 planets, revolving around its own sun. * 'Starry Palace '- The place where the royal family (Namely King Eridanus and Queen Aquila's family) lived. * 'Airen '- The main planet of the Cosmic Galaxy, it is the place where the Starry Palace is located. The planet is known for being windy all year long. It is commonly called as the 'Planet of the Free People'. Among all the other planets, Airen's King and Queen are the highest in ranks, as the King and Queen of the other planets obey their orders. * 'Sapiro '- The planet that is overflowing with life, flora, fauna and nature, Sapiro is known as the 'Planet of Bountiful Nature'. It is ruled by its own King and Queen, but Airen is still the planet with the higher status, as the King and the Queen of this planet obey the orders of the King and Queen of Airen. * 'Amariya '- The planet that is blessed with the grace of the seas, Amariya is a planet where peole live underwater. Unlike the other planets, Amariya does not have a military unit. It is also called as the 'Planet of the Deep, Graceful Seas'. It is ruled by its own King and Queen, but Airen is still the planet with the higher status, as the King and the Queen of this planet obey the orders of the King and Queen of Airen. * 'Hathoria '- The planet that is full of volcanoes and caves, Hathoria is the planet that shows expertise in metallurgy, being able to create weapons and transportation eons ahead of their time. It is also called as the 'Planet of the Advanced Technology'. It is ruled by its own King and Queen, but Airen is still the planet with the higher status, as the King and the Queen of this planet obey the orders of the King and Queen of Airen. * '''Sefal - It was the planet that served as the very first capital of the Cosmic Galaxy before its downfall. Sefal was once a powerful planet, capable of bringing all the planets in unity. It excelled in intergalactic missions, scientific research and more. However, as the years progressed, its leaders became more and more evil, until the last queen was dethroned. After that, the planet was abandoned and Airen served as its replacement. After centuries of being abandoned, everyone forgot where it was located, thereby making it a good base for monsters. It was only mentioned once in the entire series, but it played a huge role in a movie. * Hidden Land '- The place where the palace that contained Cosmiere Histoire could be found. The Hidden Land is located at the middle of the Cosmic Galaxy. To get there, people had to use stoneships that bring them there, and each planet has one. However, the Hidden Land is also known as the Forbidden Land, and only the Pretty Cures and the members of the Royal family of any planet are allowed to go there. * '''Cosmiere Histoire '- The place where Cure Cosmos' real body was kept. It is a large crystal that protects Cure Cosmos' real body from any sort of attack, thereby preserving her body. It was located at the palace of the Hidden Land. * 'Kiranihiska City '- The city where the Cures live. It is also the place where Amanatia Academy is located. * 'Amanatia Academy '- The school where Kyla, Alyssa, Mira and their friends study. It is known as a very rich and popular school. Important Links If you were looking for the Kings and Queens of Airen, please click the links below. * '''Kings of Airen (StCLPC) * Queens of Airen (StCLPC) If you were looking for the Royal Families of Airen, please click the link below. * Royal Families of Airen (StCLPC) If you were looking for the Kings and Queens of Sapiro, please click the links below. * Kings of Sapiro (StCLPC) * Queens of Sapiro (StCLPC) If you were looking for the Royal Families of Sapiro, please click the link below. * Royal Families of Sapiro (StCLPC) If you were looking for the Kings and Queens of Amariya, please click the links below. * Kings of Amariya (StCLPC) * Queens of Amariya (StCLPC) If you were looking for the Royal Families of Amariya, please click the link below. * Royal Families of Amariya (StCLPC) If you were looking for the Kings and Queens of Hathoria, please click the links below. * Kings of Hathoria (StCLPC) * Queens of Hathoria (StCLPC) If you were looking for the Royal Families of Hathoria, please click the link below. * Royal Families of Hathoria (StCLPC) If you were looking for the Kings and Queens of Sefal, please click the links below. * Kings of Sefal (StCLPC) * Queens of Sefal (StCLPC) If you were looking for the Royal Houses of Sefal, please click the link below. * Royal Houses of Sefal (StCLPC) Reception Starry Cosmic Love Precure! has been a very popular Pretty Cure series in Japan, and is by far the most successful series that Harajuku Arissa has ever made. The series was also praised for its cutting-edge animation, well developed characters and a very menacing villain. Due to its popularity, the season has been extended into a sub-series of the Pretty Cure franchise, named PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. The PreCure Cosmic Love Series has also become very successful, with each sequel being a big hit thanks to Starry Cosmic Love Precure! However, not everything about the series was well praised. There were some times where reviews really criticized on how dull a certain episode was, probably because the series lasted for a long time. Among the flaws were the repeated episode plots, nonsensical episodes, and sometimes because of the main Cures themselves; they were given too much moe factor' to the point where critics think that it's becoming annoying. When the series ended, an emotional Harajuku Arissa personally talked to the viewers, omitting the ending for the final episode of ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure! She talked about how much fun it was in making the Pretty Cure season, but she also told the viewers that '''all good things come to an end, specifically referring to Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''ending. A few episodes before the ending, the staff and the voice actors for the characters gave their own goodbye messages and told the viewers how much they became attached to the series that they worked on for a long time. Following the usual motif of stars after the series has ended, Harajuku Arissa has created a lot of series that are related to stars, galaxies and the universe. This included ''Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure!, Infinite Love! Cosmic PreCure! ''and ''Astral Zodiac Pretty Cure! ''who were well known to at least have a motif that is the same from ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''(With BrIStCLPC and InLCPC having the same exact motifs as StCLPC and AsZPC having two motifs that are the same with StCLPC) And like ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure!, the three shows proved to be something memorable for those who were able to watch Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''before it ended, since it brought back nostalgia to the viewers. Trivia * ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure! shares some similarities with Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ** In the first half of the series, there are only two Cures, but as the series progressed, two new Cures were introduced later in the series. ** Some Cures share the same theme color (Cure Forever and Cure Blossom, Cure Eternal and Cure Marine, Cure Aether and Cure Moonlight) * This is the second season to have two Cures in the beginning, but later on receives another member in the middle of the series, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! ** Futari wa Pretty Cure isn't counted because it doesn't receive another member in the middle of the series, instead, it receives another member in it's sequel. ** This is only true in the season's Death Empire Arc. * This is the third series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * This is the first series to introduce the a new Pretty Cure of the next season taking over its place through a movie. ** However, Cure Sefalia also became an official Pretty Cure in Sefal's Return Arc. Media Music Opening Theme * Starry Heavens! Starry Cosmic Love Precure! '- The main opening of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Ending Theme * '''That Decides The One Fate! '- The first ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! * 'Starry Heavens '- The second ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Movies Death Empire Arc * '''Pretty Cure All Stars Dimensions: Yoake no Ryūseigun (プ リ キ ュ ア オ ー ル ス タ ー ズ 外 形 寸 法 ：夜 明 け の流 星 群 Pretty Cure All Stars Dimensions: Daybreak Meteor Shower) is the eighth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the first of the 'Dimensions' films. The ''Starry Cosmic Love ''characters make their first movie debut, except for Sakamoto Mira. * 'Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure!: Nanairo Āchi! Cure Sefalia '(星空宇宙愛セブン色のアーチ!:プリキュア！キュアセレナ''Hoshizora uchū ai Sebun-iro no āchi! : Purikyua! Kyua Serena) is the series film that focuses on the Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. The Cures require the powers of the seven princes to stop Bittercold from destroying the Cosmic Galaxy. This movie introduces us to a new Cure, Cure Sefalia. Gaia Arc WIP Sefal's Return Arc WIP Games * 'Hoshizora Uchū Ai Purikyua! Shifuku no Kagayaki! '(Jp. 星空宇宙愛プリキュア！至福の輝き！Eng. Starry Cosmic Love Precure! The Radiance of Bliss!) is a game by Sugoshi Corp. released for the PC and Nintendo Switch. The story's plot starts at StCLPC01 and ends at StCLPC42. * 'Hoshizora Uchū Ai Purikyua! Heiwa to Kaosu no Tatakai! '(Jp. 星空宇宙愛プリキュア！平和とカオスの戦い！ Eng. Starry Cosmic Love Precure! The Battle between Peace and Chaos!) is a game by Sugoshi Corp. released for the PC and Nintendo Switch. The game is a sequel to Hoshizora Uchū Ai Purikyua! Shifuku no Kagayaki! ''The story's plot starts at StCLPC43 and ends at StCLPC63. Merchandise Please refer to the page ''Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Previews Wallpapers Polls Series What do you think of Starry Cosmic Love Precure? It's so amazing! I love it! It's okay, but not the best. Some parts are too awkward. Pretty bad. It needs huge improvement. Worst series to have ever existed!. Disclaimer ''PrincessAire/''AireHime or Harajuku Arissa does not own any image in this page, unless specified. Currently, most images at this page are made by Harajuku Arissa herself.'' References Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure Category:Series Category:User:PrincessAire